


four to a bed

by vending_machine



Series: four to a foursome [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Birthday Kurokocchi, M/M, PWP, Smut, more smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four go to bed. naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four to a bed

_“Do you trust me?”_

Kuroko moaned around the cock in his mouth as another pounded into him from behind, and wondered if he really should have answered ‘yes’ to that question without properly thinking about the implications of it.

Though, as his own cock was swallowed by a hot, wet mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head, he had to admit that he didn’t hate the outcome right now, nor had he for the last half an hour, or eternity, or however long this had been going on for.

He should have known something was strange when Kagami had been a little jittery throughout dinner. The redhead hadn’t been able to sit still, but Kuroko had just put it down to horniness when the basketball idiot had been instantly all over him as soon as they’d finished the washing up.

Kuroko had given in almost instantly, letting the warm heat of Kagami flood him from top to toe as a warm mouth battled his for dominance. Not that it was much of a battle. Kagami was surprisingly dominant in bed, and Kuroko had surprised himself at the start by how much it had turned him on, and had pretty much given himself up to Kagami’s whims basically whenever the redhead felt like it. He’d never felt anything but pleasure, anyway. Kagami had always made sure of that.

He’d been taken into the bedroom and stood just before the bed. And Kagami had stood back and just watched him for a long moment with lust-filled red eyes that set him on fire.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

Kuroko nodded, wondering where this was heading.

“Let me blindfold you?” Kagami asked.

They’d done this before, and Kuroko had to admit he’d loved it. So after barely a second, he nodded again and let Kagami tie a scarf around his eyes. A familiar mouth brushed his and he gave in again, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s shoulders.

“Hold on,” Kagami murmured softly, pulling back. Kuroko waited for a moment, a little confused as Kagami seemed to move to the other side of the room. Not that he could see to be sure, though.

And maybe he was wrong because a few seconds later, a hand gently cupped the side of his face and lips were brushing his. Kuroko turned his face up, letting the slick tongue press past his lips, but growing a little confused as this was definitely not the usual way Kagami kissed him.

He lifted his arms and slid his hands into hair that was shorter than Kagami’s. What on earth?

He was about to pull back when a hot body slid behind him, another pair of lips going instantly to his neck, a weak spot of his. Kuroko’s head tilted to the side automatically to allow better access, losing concentration briefly.

“What?” he murmured, pulling back, trying to clear his head as the lips on his neck continued to tease him in all the right ways.

“Trust me,” Kagami’s voice murmured, but it was further away than it should have been.

“Kurokocchi,” a soft voice murmured against his neck, and Kuroko froze.

“Kise-kun?” teeth gently grazed his neck by way of answer and Kuroko gasped.

“Tetsu,” Aomine’s voice murmured, lips moving against his, and Kuroko frowned behind the scarf.

“Kagami-kun, what is going on?”

“You said you’d trust me,” the redhead was suddenly closer, familiar hands sliding up his waist as Aomine seemed to move away from in front him and the heat against his back also moved away.

“Do you want us to go?” Aomine asked as the scarf was pulled away from his eyes and all three of them stood in front of him, a little apprehensive-looking.

Kuroko glanced at the other two, who were looking a little hopeful at him, before his eyes met Kagami’s fire-filled ones and found himself sinking into heat before even thinking on what all this meant.

“You want this?” Kuroko asked quietly.

“I thought you would,” Kagami replied with a small shrug. “We mentioned it a few months ago, but I wasn’t sure… I figured it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Kuroko felt anticipation curl in his stomach and knew he couldn’t say no. He’d never thought Kagami would share. To be honest, he’d never really wanted to share Kagami. But Aomine and Kise… Kuroko couldn’t say he hadn’t dreamed of this before. They’d all got on well, and Kuroko had had crushes on the other two males in the past. And if Kagami wanted this… Kuroko couldn’t really see any reason to decline. Nor could he find any real protest inside himself against this.

“Okay,” he murmured, his voice cracking a little.

The others froze for a long second, before a slight grin spread across Kagami’s face and he leant in, kissing Kuroko again. Aomine and Kise grinned behind him briefly, both relieved and more than a little turned on themselves.

Kuroko sighed softly into his mouth, closing his eyes. But they opened again a second later when Kise slid behind him again, talented fingers undoing his shirt buttons in less than thirty seconds and pulling it back and off his shoulders. Hands slid down his chest, finding all of his sensitive spots and sending heat rising through him, even as he wondered how they were so capable and knowledgeable as to exactly what Kuroko liked. Kagami, he understood, they’d been intimate so many times Kuroko could draw his lover with his eyes closed. But Aomine and Kise… Kuroko lost track of his thoughts as his eyes fluttered shut, as Aomine took a step back away from them, as Kagami’s hands tightened, hot and rough on his waist. Arousal and anticipation twined together, increased the heat until he could barely breathe, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself a little, not wanting to lose himself too soon and miss anything.

He stared, hand sliding back into Kise’s hair and feeling the silk strands twine around his fingers, as Aomine stripped himself, before Kagami pulled back from Kuroko’s front and Aomine slid in front of his lover instead, pressing his lips to Kagami’s. Kuroko couldn’t say why, but his stomach churned with heat as he stared at the two of them, wondering what it was about the sight that turned him on so badly.

“Kurokocchi?” Kise’s lips brushed up and down his neck. He chuckled softly as he saw where Kuroko’s gaze was lingering. He pressed closer, allowing Kuroko to feel his arousal hard and hot against his lower back.

Kuroko turned around slowly, wrapping his arms around Kise’s neck, pressing himself closer and seeing happiness flicker across the model’s face. Golden eyes met sky blue and lips sealed over his. Hands closed over the backs of his thighs and lifted him in a surprising but welcome move, raising him so he was just about on the same level and didn’t have to reach up to kiss the blond. He wrapped his legs around Kise’s waist, moaning as he felt Kise’s desire press against his.

Kuroko’s fingers went to the undoubtedly expensive designer shirt, unbuttoning it and shoving it off Kise’s shoulders as the blond held him up, a slick tongue twining with his. His eyes opened briefly, to find Kise’s shut and Kuroko felt his entire body loosen in delight, closing his eyes again and giving himself in to the pleasure.

Kagami’s hands reached for Kuroko’s waist a couple of minutes later and Kise and Kuroko pulled apart, both breathless and needy.

“Bed?” Kagami murmured huskily.

Kuroko nodded, leaning back into Kagami. But a second later his hips were arching forwards into Kise as Aomine’s hand was pressing boldly over where he was pressing tight against his jeans, squeezing the bulge shamelessly but carefully and Kuroko had to bite his lip to stop a cry.

“So hard already,” Aomine chuckled, navy eyes glowing into sky-blue.

“Like you can talk,” Kuroko retorted, but it lost some of its strength as Aomine undid his trousers and Kise lowered his legs to the floor and they stripped him of the last of his clothing.

Aomine chuckled and stood in front of him, kissing him again as his hands slid into Kuroko’s hair. Kagami’s hands were still warm around his waist, but Kise seemed to disappear for a second, though Kuroko realised a minute later he was also stripping the last of his clothing before he had a chance to respond.

“Bed,” Kagami repeated softly, and when Kuroko opened his eyes all four of them were now totally naked, and aroused, and Kuroko felt his mouth dry in an instant.

“How is this going to work?” Kise asked, lying back first. Kuroko couldn’t help but watch in a little envy as the lithe, hot body was laid out on display, all gorgeous and toned and beautiful.

“Kuroko’s ass is mine,” Kagami said flatly, sending a shiver through the smaller boy as possessive hands wrapped around him, no room for argument in his tone of voice.

“Can I prepare him though?” Kise asked, licking his lips. Aomine lay next to Kise, hands sliding around to the blond’s erection and making him moan attractively. Kuroko could barely take his eyes away, wanting to touch too.

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” Kuroko reprimanded, but it faded into a moan as Kagami’s hands slid down and captured his erection, finding all of his weakest spots with ease and teasing him exactly in the way that drove Kuroko out of his mind.

“Lube and condoms are in the bedside drawer,” Kagami replied, lifting Kuroko and placing him on the bed, before Kuroko could protest as Kagami stopped touching him suddenly.

Aomine leant over, fetching the lube and passing it to his boyfriend as Kise brought Kuroko up to straddle his chest. Kuroko moaned as fingers slick with warming lube slid around to his entrance, pressing and teasing gently before he could really prepare himself. He lost concentration as one finger slowly, carefully pressed into him, and the next thing he knew Kagami was knelt in front of him, close to Kise’s head, and was leaning down to kiss him gently. Kuroko kissed him back, his body awash in sensation as Kise’s hands caressed his ass, as Kagami’s mouth took over his, as Aomine’s hands slid up his sides, pressing and teasing his nipples. Kuroko felt himself pulse, felt the heat only increase until he felt like he could burst or would explode. And as the three of them surrounded him, he lost himself in their heat and touches.

Even though he usually felt small around the other boys – since all of them were so much taller and broader than him and could probably do anything they liked with him and he’d have little say in the matter – the intensity was much more than usual. Not that he minded right now, obviously. Not when all three of them were so focused on him, trying to bring him pleasure and succeeding almost too well.

Two fingers spread inside him, making way for a third and Kuroko moaned softly. He pulled back from Kagami for a second, trying to take a deep breath as he moved downwards. Kagami’s hands petted through his hair as Kuroko kissed his way down to his neck, and then down his chest. Kagami’s muscles quivered under his lips and Kuroko felt slightly powerful, even as he found it hard to focus as the fingers inside him moved slowly, spreading him carefully. But his lips finally made it down to where Kagami’s erection was standing proud, leaking slightly. Holding tight onto narrow hips to steady himself, Kuroko pressed his lips to his lover and felt delighted as Kagami moaned lowly and fingers tightened in his hair. He wasn’t the only one powerless to his own desires here, and he couldn’t describe how good that felt. Opening his mouth, he gently slid his mouth over the tip of Kagami’s cock, suckling softly and hearing Kagami groan lowly.

“Not yet,” Kagami murmured after a minute, gently pulling Kuroko away and kissing him softly. “I want to come inside you.”

Kuroko felt his stomach tighten again, feeling the heat rise yet another notch. He was so, so close to coming, especially as Kise’s fingers twisted inside him.

Kuroko wondered what Aomine was doing, Touo’s ace surprisingly quiet, as Kise moaned softly and glanced around to see the navy-haired boy between Kise’s thighs, fingers doing to the blond what Kise was doing to him.

“Ah,” Kuroko arched as Kise’s fingers brushed his prostate, attention instantly turning away from Aomine. “Please!”

“Ready?” Kagami murmured softly. Kuroko nodded desperately and Kise’s fingers pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and desperate.

“Kise?” Aomine checked.

“I’m good,” the blond murmured breathlessly, husky voice echoing through the small space, and it was such an erotic sound that none of the other three were left unaffected.

It took them a minute to rearrange, as Kuroko was turned around on Kise’s chest so he faced Aomine, who gave him a wicked grin as he sealed his mouth over the shadow’s. Kagami groaned as he slicked himself up and pressed himself into Kuroko, who groaned lowly into Aomine’s mouth as his body went limp. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this.

He could barely breathe as Kagami spread him open, as the heat of him flooded Kuroko’s every cell. Aomine broke away for a moment and Kuroko followed the navy gaze as it dropped down. He watched, fascinated and hot as Aomine slid into Kise, as hot pink flesh closed around tanned skin flushed red.

Kuroko could barely look away, heat filling him as he wondered if that was how Kagami looked sinking into him. And then all thoughts flew away as a hot mouth wrapped around his almost painfully hard erection, and Kise moaned around him, enhancing the sensation and sending hot pleasure sizzling up his nerves.

It took him a minute to regain some form of thought processes, and when he did navy eyes led his to Kise’s erection, leaking precum over taut abs. A raised eyebrow seemed to dare him and Kuroko stared back at Touo’s old ace for a long moment, before giving in to his own desires and lowering his mouth around Kise’s erection.

The model tasted different to Kagami, but just as good, and the soft whimpers coming from the blond, coupled with the low moans from their partners and the soft slaps of flesh on flesh as bodies moved in sync filled Kuroko’s ears and just took him higher and higher. Kagami’s hands tightened on his hips, pace speeding up a little but just as Kuroko was about to come Kise pulled away.

“Kise!”

“Kise-kun!”

Kagami and Kuroko moaned in sync, one in pleasure and one in protest and Kuroko wanted- _needed_ to know what on earth was going on, why Kise had stopped when he was so close and his head so dizzy with the need to come. But he realised exactly what Kise was doing as a hot tongue caressed his entrance, even as Kagami kept moving in and out. The sensation was so strange, but so erotic and drove Kuroko madder until he was about to come, body trembling as his muscles went taut in desperation.

“Kise!” Kuroko pulled back from his erection for a moment, barely able to breathe as the angle of Kagami inside him changed and he had to bite his lip hard to stop a scream. “I’m coming!”

“Kurokocchi,” Kise warned, sounding utterly _wrecked_ , and god knows how Kuroko held himself in check, finding himself moaning wantonly around Kise’s erection, leaking consistently as the blond’s hips undulated underneath him, “I’m coming too.”

“Fuck,” Aomine moaned. “Both of you… so fucking _hot_.”

“Kuroko,” Kagami moaned at the same time, hands tightening on his hips even further.

Kise came first, Kuroko swallowing as best as he could, even as midway through Kagami hit just the right spot and he couldn’t hold back anymore, coming down Kise’s throat as the blond moved back and swallowed him deep, all slick, perfect, crushing pressure. Stars flashed behind his eyelids, his body barely able to hold himself up as his muscles trembled with the force of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Aomine groaned, but Kuroko barely heard him as he realised that Kagami was also coming inside him as the redhead’s low groan cut through the room and kept the heat flooding through Kuroko at a high temperature, orgasm barely fading as Kise continued to caress him gently, Kuroko’s muscles continuing to shake from being overstimulated.

“Aominecchiiiii,” Kise groaned, and Kuroko couldn’t hold himself up any longer. But before he could just collapse on Kise’s stomach Kagami’s hands were pulling him upright, back against his broad chest as the redhead’s face pressed hard into his neck, heavy breathing caressing his sensitive skin.

He closed his eyes, sluggishly regaining his senses. When he felt slightly steadier, he reopened them to see that Aomine was cuddling Kise, who was draped across his chest and the two of them made such a good picture, Kuroko couldn’t stop a soft smile, pleased for the two of them.

“So good,” Kise moaned softly, and Aomine grinned in agreement as he petted blond hair in a rare show of gentle affection. Kagami and Kuroko lay down next to the other couple, Kuroko shivering a little as pleasure continued to echo through him and skin brushed skin, though he was suddenly absolutely exhausted.

He sort of ended up lying half on Kise, half on Kagami with Aomine’s arm thrown over his stomach as they all sort of cuddled together and came down from their pleasure in the quiet comfort and dim light of the bedroom.

Kuroko opened his eyes at some point to meet Kagami’s, who raised one eyebrow slightly in a question.

Kuroko smiled, assuring him that everything was okay, and Kagami seemed to relax, leaning over to kiss Kuroko gently.

“Tetsu,” Aomine yawned. “You okay?”

“This wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Kise added softly.

Kuroko shook his head. “I enjoyed it,” he admitted honestly. “I… we should do this again,” he added, flushing a little and turning his head down away from everyone else’s faces, hiding his flaming cheeks.

“Really?” Aomine’s head lifted, looking away from Kise and towards Kuroko in surprise.

Kuroko shrugged. “Why not?” he replied, still flushing a little.

Aomine’s grin grew. “I like this idea,” he nodded, navy eyes flashing with heat all over again.

“Kagamicchi?” Kise asked as Kagami stayed silent for a long moment.

“If you guys are happy with that, then I am,” he agreed with a small nod.

“I want to watch Kagamicchi and Aominecchi do more things together next time,” Kise murmured into the quiet. Kuroko felt himself stir at the thought of it and Kise chuckled, able to feel it against his hip.

Kagami brushed his lips along Kuroko’s shoulders, a comforting, gentle caress. “Next time,” he agreed. “But for now, sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Kuroko chuckled, but couldn’t disagree as his eyelids grew heavier and he felt sleep calling him.

“Goodnight,” he murmured softly.

“Night,” the others all echoed softly in turn, and Kuroko had a brief thought on how glad he was that he could trust Kagami with anything and everything, on how glad he was that Kagami was the kind of partner that he was, before he slipped into sleep, wrapped safe and warm in both his old and new lovers’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actual trash *lies down and cries*  
> ugh, Happy Birthday Kurokocchi <3 (in the UK as I post this anyway)
> 
> I haven't written smut in a while, so sorry if it's not great... and my first ever MMMM fic aha... this is also unedited (like all of my works), so if you see any errors please ignore them/let me know and I'll fix it asap
> 
> anyways, kudos/comments always v. muchly appreciated <3


End file.
